


Whipped

by Commander_Leashy



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: Set during the World Cup after-party.Christen's feet ache after all the dancing on the bar. Tobin loves being barefoot anyway.Largely inspired by the follwing image/meme:https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fpics.me.me%2Fthumb_this-dude-that-gave-his-girl-his-shoes-cause-her-35790757.png&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fme.me%2Ft%2Fhigh-bro&tbnid=S1KnunMuHluAnM&vet=1&docid=5S2N_icIZ64pdM&w=200&h=245&hl=en_GB&source=sh%2Fx%2Fim





	Whipped

Christen sighs tiredly as she practically falls into Tobin's lap after climbing down from where she had been dancing on the bar with Alex and Allie.

She slowly begins to catch her breath as her arm falls to rest around Tobin's neck and her legs drape over the girl's own. Tobin's arm comes up to slide around her waist, holding her securely on her lap

The girl is sat at a table with Kelley and Lindsey, who both quickly get up, fake retching and gagging at the display

"Ugh, PDA central" Lindsey moans, Kelley backing her up with a few extra gags for good measure

"Like you can talk" Tobin shoots back, brow raised at the defender "You were _real_ discreet earlier"

"Yeah yeah, Toby" Kelley sticks her tongue out at her before smirking lightly "Just try to keep your hands out of each other's pants until you get back to your room"

Tobin flips her off as the girl moves to head back towards the bar, dragging Lindsey along with her

"God, my feet are killing me," Christen speaks up once they're gone, leaning down slightly to adjust her heels

"Maybe that's thanks to all the table dancing you've been doing" Tobin retorts, a small smirk on her face

Christen straightens back up to meet the brunette's eyes, her heart fluttering just slightly at the familiar spark of exuberance and excitement in soft whiskey eyes. She lightly smacks the girl's broad chest before easing back against it

"You know you were enjoying the show"

Tobin cocks a brow, shrugging playfully "Maybe I was"

Christen's lips tug up into a soft smile "I can't believe I managed to get you up there with me for a few minutes"

"Yeah, well. I was largely drunk at that point" Tobin shrugs

"Yeah. Drunk and _whipped_" Christen smirks

Tobin's brows raise and her lips curl up into a small but amused smile "_Whipped_? Really Chris? Is that what you think?"

"Admit it, you find it incredibly hard to say no to me" the girl responds, her free hand lifting to trail lightly along the underside of her girlfriend's jaw

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Press" Tobin insists, tipping her head back away from the girl's hand

Christen smiles at the action "Sure you don't, Heath"

Her smile doesn't fade even slightly as she shifts to rest her head against the girl's shoulder. In fact, it only grows when Tobin presses her lips to the top of her head and she feels the grin the other girl is barely concealing

"Seriously though, these heels are destroying my feet. Shoulda listened to you and worn slides instead" she murmurs into the fabric of Tobin's shirt

"I did tell you" Tobin responds, smirking playfully

"Yeah yeah. Dork"

Tobin's smile brightens at that

"You love me though," she says

"Yeah, I do" Christen sighs, letting her head rest heavier against the woman

"Lots?" the brunette questions further, the dorkiest of grins on her face

"Yes, _lots_, you dork" Christen can't help but smile, though she shakes her head playfully

Tobin leans over then, holding Christen firmly against her with one hand still at her waist while her other pulls her slides from her feet, leaving her barefoot

"Guess we can switch then," she says, holding the shoes out for the girl

Christen's heart practically melts

"You're gonna wear my heels?" she questions, brow raised sceptically. Somehow, she can't see that happening

God, no" Tobin shakes her head, an amused smile on her face again

"You're gonna walk around barefoot?"

"We're only getting the coach back to the hotel after this anyway" Tobin shrugs "Why not? I enjoy being barefoot anyway"

Christen chuckles at that. Because, god, doesn't she know it

"You sure?" she asks, feeling slightly guilty she hadn't just worn her own slides in the first place

"Yeah, course" Tobin sends her a smile so soft and so assuring that her guilt is instantly assuaged and only further brushed away by the small kiss the girl proceeds to press to the side of her head

And so Christen leans down to release her feet from the prison of her heels before straightening back up. Tobin is quick to take the shoes from her hands and replace them with her own, which Christen instantly slides onto her feet

Tobin doesn't even mind the teasing jeers of 'whipped' and other taunts of the like that get thrown her way by various teammates when she walks barefoot to the coach with them, one hand held firmly within Christen's and the other holding tight to the woman's discarded heels

Because Christen's feet are comfortable and warm and she presses the softest of kisses to Tobin's cheek as they walk, before nearly falling asleep on her shoulder on the coach ride back and then falling into bed with her as soon as they make it back to their hotel room


End file.
